The Final Will
by DuckOfBliss
Summary: Please R&R! And give it a try! Today was Sandrino's fifteen birthday, instead of a surprise party he got a letter from Dino of him leaving to Japan and the final Will of his now passed away father. At the request of his father, Sandro sets out to find Reborn and Dino if possible and realize what the rings stand for and why didn't anyone know of his father's death.


**I do not own KHR or any of their characters...I wish I did though ;^;**

**Please R&R and tell me if there was anything I should work on. Thank you, enjoy!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DINO LEFT TO JAPAN?" Exclaimed Sandrino Bicchieri.

He was just eating his lovely Italian breakfeast of eggs, bacon, and cheese until his servant and right hand man Donato Colombera walked in and told him of the news. He couldn't believe what his servant said so much, that he practically spat out his entire breakfeast, luckily, Donato had moved out of the way of his blonde young-master and avoided the mouthful of chewed food. With a sigh, the servant stuck a hand in his suit pocket and pulled out a envelope that no longer had it's seal.

"If you rather not believe me, Master Sandro, then just take a look at the letter he wrote specifically for you." Sandrino looked in the aqua-blue eyes of Donato with a furious expression before he snatched the envelope out of his hand and tore it open with a knife. Yanking out the letter that stanked of Dino's over-used cologne and his turtle; Enzo, the blonde haired boy read outloud to himself and his servant.

"Dear_ my little brother, Sandrino Bicchieri The Tenth,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't have told you in person of me going away for the next few months. I'll be overseas at Japan and will be living there for the duration, the reason why I didn't tell you in person is because I knew that you will try to talk me out of it and I do not want that. Sandro, what I have to do now is very important and I don't want to get you involved, things are going to start getting dangerous as for they will be crowning the Tenth of the Vongola; one of mine and your family allies. Please try to understand, Sandro._

_With love your big brother,_

_Dino Cavallone_"

"He wants me to understand? How can I understand that he dipped out two days before my birthday!" Sandro exclaimed. He was on the verge of tearing the letter up from how furious he was, how could he do that and then have the nerve to call him his 'little brother' and then end the letter with 'love'? Sandro roared with anger as he slammed on his table, making the silverware jumble on the table and his plate cry after it landed back on the napkin underneath it. Donato patted his master on his shoulder, but the boy shook him off, raised himself from his table and yanked his napkin from his neck then stormed out of his dinning room. As he slammed the door behind, Donato noticed that the paper went fluttering and slide to the floor nicely.

With a small wince, he walked over to the paper and picked it up then turned it over and with slight surprise from his emotionless face, the midnight colored hair servant realized it was more writing:

_P.S._

_I left you a present on your balcony. I bet you thought I forgot about your birthday.. Honestly, Sandro, have a little more faith in me! ^_^;_

_With Much More Love, Your Big Responsible Brother._

A small smile spreaded across the servant's face and with two simple folds, he replaced it back into his pocket and made his way to his master bedroom. As Donato made that first tap on the door he was instantly replied with a loud crash against the door, the viciousness caught him offguard and made him jump slightly. With a sigh he tapped again on the door, this was why he hated Dino, he made his master go thru so much turmoil.

"GO AWAY!"

Though, his master was always that kid who took things far too serious and was very melodramatic. "I'm coming in, Master Sandro." As soon as he stepped in he was greeted with a glass that shattered beside his head, the boy was red in the faced and seemed to be on the banks of crying. He clinged to his orange colored pillow and pressed his face into it and let out a whimper of sorrow. This was just completely over the top, Donato stomped over to him and ripped the pillow out of his grasp, when he saw his master's big green eyes swell up with tears, he felt his rage lower and his heart beat with softness.

"M-Master Sandro..." He muttered. Why did Dino pain him so much? It wasn't like they had anything together or was it something Donato didn't know? That would be impossible as for Sandro told him everything and he never said anything about Dino like that. Except that he was the only person he could call a true 'brother'. Sandro's head was in his hands as he weeped harder, the servant placed a nervous hand on his shoulder before wrapping himself around him.

He placed his face in the soft, long blonde hair of his master and inhaled the smell of oranges from the shampoo he used daily. "Don't cry, I'm here for you.." he consoled with soft words. Sandro found himself clinging onto Dontano for even more comfort, and as Dontano felt the warmth of his master, he digged into his pocket and pulled out the letter.

"Master, please take a look at this once more." Even though he said it with kindness he winced lightly.

Sandro, dismissing the painful twitch, allowed Dontano wipe at his face and then flipped the letter. When he read the letter his face blew up red, he kept his eyes away from Dontano and they locked onto his balcony that was to the far right and was covered with his see through curtains. Dontano stood himself up and pulled away heistantly from Sandro and went to retrieve the gift, there a huge box was the color of orange with a bright yellow bow ontop.

"Tch, how girly, this fool doesn't deserve to give Master such a gift..." Dontano angerily grumbled as he picked up the box. The weight was quite heavy, and he tilted the box slightly, curious as to what was inside it, but shook it off and gave it to his master who was bouncing up and down energetically for the gift.

With a bright smile on his no longer red face he said, "I knew it! I knew Dino wouldn't forget!" and shredded the box open to see a small black box within with their family insignia: A sword with angel wings crossed over it embedded with gold and silver and what seemed to be diamonds. Sandro looked over at Dontano with a curious expression and he replied with a small shrug.

"That's rather peculiar," he mumbled. "Are you going to open it, Master?"

Sandro nodded slightly and felt his fingers over the smooth cotton like box and reached the silver latch and clicked open the box with a flick, inside was what seemed to be 7 rings, one in the middle and the other six around it. On top of the rings was another letter. "Rings?" Sandro picked up the letter and looked at it both sides before opening it up and reading it outloud.

"_Dear my wonderful son,_

_ I know you were expecting another letter from Dino, but, I think this is why he didn't want to meet you in person. Don't worry, the letter before this was him, and I hate to spoil the day of you finally turning fifteen but as you are reading this I have died_."

"W-What? The Ninth...Is died?" Dontano gasped.

Sandro let out a simple whimper, "Dad..." The blonde haired boy turned to his servant with a scared expression. "Just how long have Dad been dead? How come no one bothered to tell me?"

Dontano winced, "Master I'm so sorry. I..I had no idea either." He apologized, Sandro just shook his head slowly and let a tear fall down his cheek. With a soft expression, Dontano wiped away the tear and took the letter.

"I think it'll be better if you let me finish reading it.

_Do not cry for me son, for I have gone to be with the rest of our family, and I will be watching over you and the rest of the family. But for now, do me this favorite, take these rings and find the guardian's that are right for them. Times are getting dark and I fear that with my death, there is disorder and chaos, you must become the heir of the Bicchieri and regain control of them and lead them. Go to Japan and look for a baby named Reborn, he will answer everything else. I must rest now, I am extremely tired and remember that I will always love you and always follow your heart. If you ever need someone to guide you, I know that Dotano will be there to walk you step by step._

_Your Father, Santiano_."

Dontano folded the paper and placed it beside the box, he looked over at Sandrio. "What are you going to do, Master?" he asked.

With a sleeve rubbed against his still running nose, "what else am I suppose to do? I'm going to Japan and I'm meeting Reborn and I'll find the guardian's for the rings. If I have enough time, I'll be able to find Dino too." he sniffled.

The boy slipped out of his bed and shook off his pajamas. Dontano bowed slightly, "shall I go prepare your flight?"

He nodded and pulled on fresh clothes for the long travel, after finally being dressed he walked back over to the box and picked up the ring in the middle. It was twice the size of the other rings and had a sky-like design in the middle of it with angel wings spaced behind it, he slide the ring onto his thumb and clenched his fist. "Mm, I want a one way trip to Japan immediatly. If this is Dad's last will, then I _must_ complete it."

Dontano turned and opened the door to exit but he paused when he heared his name, he peered over at his master.

"Thank you, for you know...Eveything."

A small smile spreaded across the midnight haired man, "I do my best to please you. Afterall, you are now the Boss of the Bicchieri Famiglia."

**I'm happy that you read my story! I hope you look forward for a new chapter!**

**Love, DuckOfBliss**


End file.
